Liste de prompts
by Lanae's World
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, ce texte n'est pas une fiction mais une petite liste de prompt. Vous êtes libres de vous servir de n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Mais ce serait sympa de venir partager les résultats de vos écrits dans les reviews !
1. Chapter 1

Voici une petite liste de prompt issus de mon imagination débordante.

Ils sont totalement libres et à votre disposition, que vous vouliez en faire un drabble ou une fic des 150 000 mots, une fanfic ou une originale.

La seule chose que je vous demande c'est de mettre en commentaire un lien vers ce que vous avez écrit sur le sujet.

* * *

\- Personne 1 est en train de prendre une douche dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il sort de la salle de bain à poil et se retrouve nez à nez avec personne 2. Erreur de la réception, l'hôtel à donné la même chambre / clé a deux clients.

Personne 1 est policier

\- Personne 2 est son petit ami et veut lui faire une surprise en arrivant chez lui avec uniquement un manteau. Elle se fait arrêter pour excès de vitesse, puis attentat à la pudeur.

\- Personne 1 va au lavomatic et lance une machine. Toutes ses fringues ressortent roses parce qu'il y a un crétin qui a oublié son caleçon rouge dans la machine.

\- Il y a une maison soit disant hantée aux abords de la ville. Le jeu est d'y passer une nuit entière. Deux personnes tentent le coup.

\- Personne 1 est tranquillement en train de dormir quand il se fait réveiller par de violents coups à la porte en pleine nuit.

Personne 2 est son tout nouveau voisin-e qui est en panique, il y a un monstre dans sa chambre. Au final c'est une minuscule araignée.

\- Inversion de clef USB : personne 1 se retrouve avec des dossiers de travail super importants, personne 2 avec des photos de nu.

\- Personne 1 est un artiste qui dessine des scènes toujours très tristes et sombres les expose dans la salle commune d'une association d'artistes. A chaque fois, qu'il revient, une version beaucoup plus optimiste de sa scène est accrochée à côté.

\- Deux personnes en cellule : l'une pour avoir trop bu, l'autre pour avoir déclenché une bagarre.

\- Une plage déserte, personne 1 essaie de faire sa demande en mariage mais il y a un couple qui s'envoie en l'air très bruyamment pas loin.

\- Un puit est connu pour exaucer les vœux des personnes qui écrivent leur nom sur ses pierres un soir de pleine lune. Que peut donc vouloir la personne qui arrive en béquille un soir d'été ?

\- Personne 1 est un artisan, il travaille à la réhabilitation d'une vieille maison.  
Personne 2 travaille à son domicile et vit en face de la maison. Il a un gros crush sur personne 1, le chantier va se terminer d'ici peu.  
Comment garder le contact ?

\- Un arbre bicentenaire dans le seul et unique parc d'une ville. Son tronc garde les traces de nombreux messages laissés par des amoureux au fil du temps. Si cet arbre pouvait parler, qu'elles histoires raconterait-il ?

\- On sonne à la porte de personne 1.  
Personne 2 : excusez moi de vous déranger, mais est ce que vous auriez vu passer une espèce de ... licorne ?

\- Personne 1 prend un autostoppeur sur le bord de la route

Personne 2 est un assassin blessé lors de son dernier contrat et qui a besoin de quitter la ville hors des moyens de transport habituel

\- Personne 1 est en train de courir partout dans un supermarché parce qu'il doit préparer des tacos et il ne sait pas quoi acheter

Personne 2 à l'air de s'y connaître, il va lui demander de l'aide.

\- Personne 1 est chauffeur pour un service d'escort haut de gamme  
Personne 2 commence dans le métier

 **Prompt super clichés (mais c'est toujours sympa quand même)**

\- Personne 1 est plombier et il arrive torse nu : "je sais l'image que ça donne mais je vous promets, la fuite de mon client précédent était plus importante que prévu.

\- Personne 1 rentre chez elle après une très dure journée de boulot.  
Elle trouve sa maison sans dessus dessous et la cuisine qui a du être traversée par un tsunami.  
Personne 2 (petit ami), absente au moment du retour, a voulu lui faire une surprise pour son anniversaire mais a un peu raté son coup.

\- Personne 1 est pompier  
Personne 2 est très malchanceux et très maladroit.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà une nouvelle liste de prompts.

Comme pour la première, ils sont libres de droit, mais venez mettre en review un lien vers vos textes. Je serai ravie d'aller les lire, même si c'est du Stony …

* * *

\- Personne 1 loue un chef à domicile pour impressionner une future conquête. Mais pourquoi est ce que le chef est aussi sexy ?

\- Un homme d'affaire ruiné doit beaucoup d'argent à la mafia. Il doit se marier pour payer sa dette. Le problème,c 'est qu'il est marié depuis des années sans que personne ne le sache.

\- Personne 1 court tous les jours. Personne 2 craque sur lui mais déteste le sport.

\- Un apprenti magicien propose ses services à des couples dans un restaurant pendant la saint-valentin. Mais il n'est pas très doué et très maladroit.

\- Personne 1 a un voisin : très pale, silencieux, ne sortant que la nuit …. Les vampire n'existent pas. N'est ce pas ?

\- On peut acheter des tableaux magiques dans lesquels on peut entrer et se promener. Personne 1 y rencontre un des personnage et ils se lient d'amitié.

\- Personne 1 trouve des lunettes qui permet de voir les sentiments de gens comme une aura colorée. Pourquoi est ce que son / sa meilleur(e) ami(e) porte la couleur de l'amour ?

\- le voisin / voisine de personne 1 trouve toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables pour entrer chez lui (plus c'est improbable, mieux c'est)

\- Personne 1 est un voyant. Un jour, personne 2, qui lui est destiné entre dans sa boutique, cherchant des conseils pour sa vie amoureuse.

\- La télé de personne 1 montre ce que regarde personne 2 (ou variante de Sana : ce qui se passe chez lui)

\- Personne 1 quitte son travail de plus en tard chaque soir. Personne 2 fait des ménages le soir. Que se disent-ils ?

\- Tout le monde porte un tatouage en forme de pièce de puzzle. Cette pièce doit s'imbriquer avec celles des personnes qui seront importantes pour sa vie. Personne 1 à une pièce avec un trois côté lisses

 **Prompt clichés :**

\- Personne 1 essaie des habits dans une cabine, personne 2 entre dedans. Il est poursuivi par la sécurité du centre commercial

\- A Halloween, personne 1 embrasse personne 2 pensant que c'est son meilleur ami

\- Fake relationship : personne 1 accepte de jouer le petit ami de sa meilleure amie pendant des vacances chez ses parents. Mais il tombe amoureux de son frère / sa sœur.

\- Personne 1, draguer invétéré, va chercher son neveu / nièce à l'école et se fait passer pour un père célibataire. Il drague ce qu'il prend pour un parent, pas de chance c'est le directeur / instit.

\- En rentrant d'une soiré bien arrosée, personne 1 rentre chez personne 2 par erreur. Il vide les placards, fout le bordel et s'endort nu dans son lit.


End file.
